Glory Box
by Helen-McCrory's-lips
Summary: Femslash all the way! The prologue will give you all the information you need! Narcissa/OFC Jessica Smith . This takes place sometime after the war. Jessica is in her mid twenties and has been working at the Ministry of Magic for the past year. Smut in later chapters will probably be rated M. For cover art, visit McDyke@Deviantart. Enjoy kids!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Paperwork, piles of it filled Jessica Smith's desk every monday morning when she came back to the Ministry of Magic after a well earned holiday. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one working in the building. Running errands, signing papers and sitting in endless meetings, she found it hard to even catch a lunch break. In spite of the hectic schedule she had been drudging with for almost a year she managed to look her best through it all. Her dark red hair never lost its shine, her well polished nails never chipped and her deep green eyes were always on the ball. She had been working at the Ministry back in the US where she came from but was redistributed because of the shortage of employers at the sister department in England, especially after the war. Jessica however took the job and saw it as an opportunity. For many years she'd wanted out of the states to see other things and meet different people. It wasn't until nearly a year in Europe she understood that witches and wizards were pretty much the same anywhere.

At first, her position was quite low ranked. Sure, she did have her own desk but her office looked like a closet. It was incredibly small and since there were no windows in the underground workplace she desperately took all the candlesticks she could lay her hands on. But she didn't complain, nor did she feel like getting a new job. It was a stressful workplace and she hardly got any vacation, but she liked it. She liked her utterly small apartment with the cranky landlord and she liked her small but cosy closet like office.

She had been working at many different departments with many different superiors. One of them was Dolores Jane Umbridge who, they said, miraculously kept her job after the war. Apparently she worked during the times when the Ministry was infected by Death Eaters, interrogating half blood witches and wizards, and probably had something to do with many half-bloods disappearing. She confessed she'd been part of it, but under the impression of the imperio curse that the former Minister, Pius, had ordered on her. Jessica found that woman rather disturbed and sure as hell didn't understand how she still managed to keep her job; probably because of the lack of employers.

Finally, Jessica had been relocated to the head of all departments and her payment increased as well as her status. She was currently working under the former follower of he-who-must-not-be-named, Lucius Malfoy. He on the other hand wasn't evil. He was a spineless coward, too stubborn and self loving for his own good. Every time she walked into his office he had to make a remark on her appearance, her clothes or touch her very inappropriately, but she put up with it. In fact she had to if she wanted to keep her job. In hopes that she could switch to a higher post within a few months she let him compliment, stroke and smirk satisfyingly whenever she was in the room.

When she entered her office that Monday morning, with the paper filled desk, she had no idea that her self loving and flirtatious superior was going to be her key to a very interesting encounter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

There was a light knock on the door. Jessica sighted and put her quill down, "come on in," she said with a tired voice.

"Miss," it was Lucius's assistant, Fiona King, who was slightly younger than Jessica. She had a high pitched voice. Her round face was surrounded by shiny strains of blonde hair and the big blue eyes made her look a little bit like a doll, "Mr. Malfoy sent words, he will not arrive before lunch,"

She sighed, "thanks Miss King," Fiona closed the door and Jessica was once again left in silence with her cheerless existence and fortress of papers.

"brilliant," she exhaled, that meant she had to take whatever Lucius had on his desk, which most likely were more piles of paper to sign and sort. He was constantly late, leaving Jessica to do his work for him.

"_fuck this, i'm not cleaning up after him," _she thought and leaned back on her chair that creaked plaintively. She hadn't completed her education to do others assignments, even if not doing it could get her fired. These were the kind of situations that made her want to go back to the US, at least that ministry had windows.

Another knock, "_what the hell is this, grand central station?" _she rose from her seat and walked over to the door which she with a bit too much force swung open, "what?"

The following sentence of curses she was about to throw at the knocker got stuck in her throat, "Mr. Malfoy, I thought you weren't supposed to arrive until this afternoon," she said and tried to look casual.

He smirked, "I decided to show up earlier than I had planned," he turned around which gave Jessica a chance to roll her eyes. A nervous Fiona appeared and Lucius carelessly handed her his coat as if she was a hanger, "any new reports?"

Jessica cleared her throat, "no Sir, everything's from yesterday," she watched him sit down behind the desk, holding his walking stick with a plated snake head as knob, "good."

Playing with her fingers she turned around to leave but halted when he continued, "Miss Smith if you would be so kind and stay, I wish to exchange words."

"Yes of course, Sir," she walked over to his working place, making sure she kept her distance.

He looked at Fiona, who seemed completely confused with eyes as big as teacups, "you are dismissed, I will call for you when I need your assistance," with a ridiculously low bow she left Jessica alone with the older man. His silver blonde hair was neatly combed and fell down his broad shoulders, his icy blue eyes pierced her deep green. She felt awkward with their ongoing silence. He gave a low chuckle and started to turn the pages of the Daily Prophet laying across his desk, "I have a proposition for you," Jessica looked at her foreman with raised eyebrows, he glanced up with lips curled into a wily smile, "the traditional spring feast is but a few days away, are you familiar with it?"

She was, but hadn't been there long enough to attend, "well yeah, I suppose I am."

"Good, and then I assume that you are going," he stated.

"Well I haven't though much about it," she paused and looked around the office, "I thought trainees wasn't allowed to go anyway."

Lucius rose from his seat and walked around to where she stood, "that is correct, although personally I find it more interesting when young women, like yourself, plays dress up with drinks in hand," he was close, she was uncomfortable.

"I can imagine," probably not the smartest things she could say but she stood her ground and didn't want him think he intimidated, "and your proposition?"

He passed her and walked over to the portrait decorated wall behind her, "I'm desperately trying to get my wife to attend, but she is determined to stay at the Manor," he emphasized the last word, as if he wanted to prove his economic state, "she tells me it's a bore, that she never has anyone to chat with because I'm always doing things of importance," Jessica could sense that he was upset with her not wanting to be there for his own reputation, "it is a disgrace," he continued, "to be one of the leading parties at the ministry and not have my own wife by my side."

Jessica took a deep breath, "okay, and what exactly do you want me to do?" he couldn't actually consider taking her as his date.

He had been standing face away during their conversation, as if he was talking to the portraits, "I want you," he begun and turned around, "to be there and, well, take care of her. Make her less bored, maybe even get her to consume a few drinks."

She smiled deviously, "and, Mr. Malfoy, what's in it for me?" she teased him, feeling like the proposition was to her advantage.

He took a few steps towards her. She pushed her chest slightly forward, she wanted him to know that he had no mastery over her, "I'm sure I can think of several ways to, let us say, complement your favour."

"Oh," she said, approaching him until she was only a few decimeters away, "I'm sure you can, Sir."

She smiled inwardly when he was lost for words and just stood there, half gaping. The thing about Lucius was that he could play his little game of ascendancy quite well, but when someone knew how counter him, it became harder to proceed.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to my first fancy party then," she said and walked around the desk, looking at a small sculpture that resembled Lucius himself, "because it is a fancy party, right?"

"Of course," he too walked around the desk and stopped by her side, "and a dress is required, I will stand for all the expenses that may occur," he took the small sculpture in his hand, admiring it.

She took it from his grasp, "with all due respect Sir, I can take care of that myself," she placed the sculpture back on the desk, "but thanks anyway," if she was going to go there on her own she sure as hell was going to pay for it herself."

She crossed the room and reached the door that led to her own office, "tell Mrs. Malfoy she shouldn't worry about being unaccompanied, I will be there to make sure that doesn't happen,"

And with that said, she disappeared into her office and stayed there the rest of the day with only the paper filled desk to keep her company.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Twirling in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom she sighed deeply. She'd tried on several dresses but no one seemed to suit her. "_god damn it Jessica, just take whatever and put it on," _she reached inside her closet and when her hand touched a soft silky fabric she knew she'd found the right dress.

Once again she was standing in front of the mirror, this time musing over her reflection. The dress she'd found licked her slim body and complimented every curve her body could provide. It was simple, with black silk fabric that left her deep red hair and pale skin in a sensual glow. Curls brushed her back and green eyes were boosted with whatever smoky makeup she had found. The fancy party was just moments away and she felt more confident than ever.

She arrived the traditional way with a quite long walk and down the phone booth elevator (that basically was there entirely for temporary guests). The thought of spoiling her appearance with apparition made her shiver. The elevator slowly met the grounds of the magnificent Ministry. When she stepped out the sight was unbelievable. The main hall that usually was crammed with various magic people wasn't that much crowded at all. Instead it was left with candlesticks fixed here and there, that left a welcoming glow to the atmosphere. And by the fountain that stood placed in the center of the hall there was tables with everything anyone could ever drink or eat while mingling around. There were quite a large number of people surrounding it, talking about things that, to them, seemed essential and of current interest.

She sneaked closer, not wanting to attract too much attention by her awkward, and unaccompanied entrance.

"Ah, Miss Smith," a voice from her far left exclaimed and blew her cover, "at last."

She turned to the very familiar voice and smiled broadly, "hey there, Sir," when he'd reached her she gave him her to kiss.

"You found your way in," he pressed his lips against her hand lightly, but held on to it far too long.

"Sure did, Sir," she looked around and saw a thin young man approach with a silver plate of sparkling glasses.

"A drink, Miss."

She grabbed a glass with a delightful grin, "yeah, thanks," she gulped the golden fluid and felt the bubbles tickle her tongue and throat, "lovely," she put the empty glass back on the silver plate.

When she looked up at Lucius he stared at her in amusement.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Oh nothing, I was just admiring your unsatisfied thirst for champagne," he mused, wearing a ridiculous grin.

She raised her glass, "what, this? This is nothing like the booze we drink at home, but you know, it's free," she blinked at her boss and he chuckled throatily.

"Come now," he said and reached out his arm, "there's someone I would be delighted for you to meet."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They passed lots of people, halting, greeting and raising glasses and then finally they got out from the worse pack. He stopped and Jessica glanced around the scene before her, it was another drink filled table and beside that a group of people stood in intense chatter. When they had reached the small crowd Lucius was greeted. She kept a distance, not feeling like tie life long bonds with the people before her.

"Miss. Smith, this is Mrs. Malfoy," Lucius proudly led his wife towards Jessica.

"Narcissa Malfoy, actually," she corrected her husband and reached out her hand as a welcoming gesture.  
Jessica took the older woman's hand in a firm grip and shaked it slowly. Narcissa Malfoy was indeed stunning. Her face was beautifully sculptured with rounded lips and nut brown eyes that gave her a soft expression. Her hair was shoulder long and blond with strands of brown that were combed back in a hairdo. Her slender figure was embraced by a deep blue velvet dress. She wore many different sorts of jewelry around her neck and wrists. Surely her husband didn't restrain himself spending money on her. Which said enough about their relationship, him wanting her to look like a treasure of his owning.

"Pleasure," Jessica eventually spoke and let go of her hand. Lucius who had been by the table, fetching another round of drinks for them to consume and handed each of the ladies a glass.

"I shall leave you two girls to chat," he said and waved his hand towards another group of seemingly important people a few meters away. He kissed his wife's cheek and went off.

The two women stood quiet and looked at Lucius departure. Jessica almost wanted him to return because she had no idea what to say to the woman. They looked at each other and as both of them started to chuckle lightly the unease inside Jessica started to let go.

"So," she begun, needing to play the right cards to satisfy both Narcissa and her husband, "just to cross the line of awkwardness, I sure understand why you don't want to go to these party's," she paused, unsure if her upcoming choice of words were going to be appropriate, " because they really suck."

To her relief, Narcissa burst into light laughter and her happy expression made Jessica's heart rate increase. She didn't know if the alcohol was to blame. "y_ou haven't even been drinking that much yet" _she thought and took a deep breath to stabilize her body.

"Surely I don't understand what you're talking about," Narcissa took a sip, "there's nothing more appealing than to girdle yourself with pretentious snobs like my husband," she took Jessica by the arm, "come, I need a smoke."

Jessica didn't protest, as far as she was concerned, a smoke sounded quite heavenly at the time.

They found a room that looked something like a balcony, but they were underground so Jessica came with the conclusion it was an enchanted room for the occasion. Below the balcony a great landscape with huge willows and a beautiful sunset appeared. Besides the confined air that gave away the fact that it all was a set up scene Jessica closed her eyes and imagined being some place else than the Ministry. Narcissa took a silver case from a somewhere in her dress, Jessica didn't bother to think from where but instead got very pleased when Narcissa handed a cigarette to her.

"Thanks," she said and put it to her lips, surprisingly Narcissa placed herself in front of her and lighted both of their cigarettes with a silver plated lighter, "oh, thanks again," jessica said between closed lips.

"My pleasure," her eyes were fixed on Jessica's, she inhaled the toxic smoke gracefully and let it slip out her slightly parted lips. The sight was divine, she was divine.

Jessica took a sip from her glass, noticing that it was stronger than her previous drink, "so how long have you've been together," Narcissa looked puzzled, "you and Lucius I mean."

Narcissa blew out the smoke that she just had sucked into her lungs, "it feels like an eternity, we were young when we got married," Jessica watched as the older woman sadly looked down at the ground, "then we got our son, and I have to say that was the best thing that ever happened to me," brown eyes met green, "but well, you can't keep them forever."

Jessica understood, the only thing that kept her world together wasn't her marriage, it was her son, "where is he now?" she didn't know how personal she could be but decided to push the limit as far as she dared.

"He's off with his betroth somewhere, they wasn't really specific with the location," she smiled, "you see, at some point you have to let go of them."

Jessica chuckled, "well yeah, you moms can't really hold on to us forever," she laughed softly and thought about her own mother who got terrified when she told her next job was in England, "I'm sure you remember how mothers can be."

"Yes, I do actually, despite my age."

Jessica smiled and took another drag of the cigarette.

She tried like never before to come up with a new topic, but she got very distracted by having the older woman close. Her eyes constantly fell upon the magnificent female before her. From her eyes to her lips, to her neck and beyond. She shaked her head and smirked, she always became a little too heated when she drank.

"What is it?" Narcissa purred with her sensual british accent. Jessica couldn't stop smirking and finally broke into another laugh.

"I'm just, no nothing," she giggled. Her brain had started to produce the most inappropriate scenes in her head, none of it were to be exposed to the other woman.

"Oh don't try to be cryptic with me, as it so happens I am very skilled at legilimens," she smiled deviously, "please don't make me drag it out of your mind."

Jessica watched in enjoyment as Narcissa leaned closer. Her red lips looked as inviting as ever and her brown eyes were fixed upon Jessica's.

"Are you threatening me, Mrs. Malfoy?" Jessica teased, feeling excitement build up inside of her. She had no idea where this was going.  
"let's just say I'm giving you a chance to," Jessica could now feel the heat of Narcissa's breath on her face, "come clean," she gazed upon Jessica's lips.

She suddenly had a flash of morally thinking. Narcissa was intoxicatingly beautiful, but she was also a married woman. Not to mention, married to Jessica's boss.

Before Narcissa could get any closer Jessica took a step sideways to indicate stoppage, her whole body screaming in revolt when she did. She stubbed out her cigarette end excused herself. Leaving the other woman not sure what she had done wrong.


End file.
